


Table for Two

by ToxicLatteHottie (Aya_Chi007)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/ToxicLatteHottie
Summary: Zoey juggles two jobs on top of her college classes and doesn't know her boyfriend, Sam, is juggling two things as well.





	Table for Two

Zoey doesn’t know how much longer she can keep this up. The rec center isn’t putting on another show until the summer, so she’s working two jobs. Her day job at Beanie’s and her weekend job at Streetwise, a restaurant downtown. Classes keep her busy after working at Beanie’s, but sometimes she gets distracted. That  _ distraction _ comes in the form of a lean body dressed in the navy blue of a police uniform.

Elbows clad in the familiar uniform lean on the counter, despite the sign telling the customers to not do that. “Good morning, honey,” the officer greets, tilting down his aviators so he can wink at Zoey. His shiny nametag, engraved with the name  _ Mayweather _ glints in the light.

“Sam, I’m working,” Zoey answers dully. It’s a thin excuse. The shop is dead, the rush long since ended. Sam’s blue eyes keep catching her attention and that grin is hard to ignore as well. With a sigh, she tosses her towel over her shoulder as she walks over to the counter. “What do you want?”

“To see your pretty smile. It’s what gets me through the day,” Sam answers as he straightens up. Despite the cheesiness of the line, the sincerity in his voice makes her blush. “What time do you get off today?”

Zoey glances at the clock. “Two,” she answers. “I have homework to do though.”

“Will you be free when I’m done with work?” Sam asks.

“I think I can fit you in.” Zoey smiles. She shouldn’t, she’s on the clock, but she reaches across the counter to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Come by my place later?” She waits for his nod before asking, “Now are you going to order something?” She grins at his laugh.

* * *

Zoey groans, tossing her head back against the arm of the couch. Stupid college, stupid biology, stupid  _ her.  _ She hates it, but she can’t work at the coffee shop forever. She either has to get a degree or become a trophy wife for some rich old man. A degree sounds like a better option.   
  


As she tosses her textbook into a nearby chair, she hears a knock at the door. Pushing herself off the couch with a grunt. It takes a few stumbling steps to open the door. “Hey, Sams,” she greets, leaning against the door as she pulls it back to let him in.  
  
  
Sam grins. He’s still in his uniform, but he’s carrying pizza boxes. “Hey.” He carries the boxes into the kitchen.   
  


Once the door is closed, Zoey follows him into the kitchen. “You’re the best,” she murmurs as she slumps against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Sam smiles as he sets the boxes on the counter. “Pretty sure you are,” he answers, pressing a kiss to her head.

Giggling, Zoey lifts her head to look at him.“Why are you still in uniform?” she asks. “You didn’t go home and change?”

“Didn’t wanna waste any time,” he answers. “I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours.” Despite herself, Zoey grins. “Missed you too.” She kisses him. “You wanna go change? I think you have a couple shirts and a pair of sweats over here still. They should be in the dryer.”

Sam smirks. “You been wearing my clothes, Z?”

Heat floods Zoey’s cheeks. “You’ve been busy lately. You haven’t been over.”  
  
  
“You’re adorable.” He pulls her closer against him, giving her another loving kiss.

* * *

  
  


To: Sams

Movie night tonight?

Zoey sets her phone aside. As much as she just wants to stare at her phone screen, she’s  _ so close _ to being done with this essay. Professor Hidgens better appreciate the effort that went into it.

Just as she’s wrapping up her conclusion, her phone chimes. She saves her paper before picking up her phone.

From: Sams

Can’t. Work stuff. Do something tomorrow?

To: Sams

Can’t. I work nights on the weekend. Some time next week?

She sighs as she taps her phone against her thigh. They’ve been together almost a year. She wishes they were past making plans, that Sam would move in with her. He has to be sick of his roommate by now. She knows she would be if she could live with the person she loves.

She can only imagine how great that would be: Sam coming home to her, falling asleep together, drowsy morning kisses before she shoos him out of bed to get dressed for work, cuddling after dinner. She would love that.

From: Sams

I’m off Monday. You should take off too

To: Sams

I’ll think about it. Love you

From: Sams

Love you too Z

* * *

Dinner shifts at Streetwise are some of the  _ worst _ . They’re always slammed. Zoey would complain, but she usually makes pretty good tips. The night is young though and she just got a two person table with only one person.

Zoey puts on her server smile as she walks over. The woman is pretty in an understated way. She’s wearing a simple dress with a cardigan with a cat embroidered over her heart. Her curls are held back by a hairband with a bow. It’s almost childish, but somehow she makes it work.

“Hi, I’m Zoey, I’ll be your server tonight,” Zoey greets as she sets a coaster each in front of the woman and the empty chair. “Is it just you this evening?”

“Oh, no, I’m just waiting on my husband. He should be here any minute.” The woman smiles brightly at the thought. It makes Zoey’s smile genuine. Clearly this woman is in love.

“No problem! I’ll bring a couple glasses of water and get a drink order when he arrives.” Zoey heads back to the kitchen. She gets a couple of glasses of water and a small bowl of lemon wedges before carrying them back out to the table.

She gets another table and tends to their drink orders before heading back to check on the woman. She grins when the table comes into view. There’s Sam, wearing a button up and jeans, his hair pulled back. He must know this woman. Maybe he works on the force with her husband.

Zoey bounces over to say hi, but before she can get the words out, the lady smiles at her reappearance. “Okay, we’re ready to order!” she informs Zoey.

It feels like every ounce of blood in her body has turned to ice. Her eyes drop to the tabletop where Sam’s hand is. She sees a wedding band on his finger. She’s never seen him with that ring on before.”Oh… okay.” She forces a smile before pulling out her pad and pen. She can’t look at Sam. He’s here with his  _ wife.  _ She takes their orders quickly before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Her other tables keep her busy and maybe she avoids that table as much as possible. She’s in the process of clearing off a nearby table when she hears Sam’s voice saying “I’ll meet you back at the house, okay?” Zoey glances over on instinct, recoiling when she sees them kiss.

Now she understands: his  _ roommate  _ who hates guests, the reason she never went over to his place, was actually his  _ wife _ . She takes the dirty dishes to the back and comes back out, intending to finish cleaning her newly vacated table.

Instead, she sees Sam still sitting there. Taking a deep breath, she puts on a smile. “Did you need something else, sir?” she asks politely.

“Zoey, please.” Sam’s eyes dart nervously to the restaurant door before looking to her again. “Please let me explain-”

“Explain what?” Everything drops: her smile, her voice, a tear. She’s not going to cause a scene, she’s still on the clock. 

Sam looks panicked. Zoey wonders if it’s fear of losing her or worry that she’s going to tell his wife. “Zoe, I-”

She doesn’t give him a chance. Instead, she walks back to the kitchen, where he can’t follow.

* * *

The next day, Zoey calls out of work. Monday morning, she does the same. She doesn’t want to  _ move _ , doesn’t want to face the world. She’s never understood the phrase  _ broken heart  _ until now. Her chest hurts, her throat hurts, everything hurts

Monday, she tries to start pulling herself together. Her pillowcase is streaked with mascara and eyeliner from her relentless sobbing and  _ really _ needs to be washed. She’s just gotten her bedding in the washing machine when she hears a knock at the door.

She’s not going to answer it. She’s a mess. Her hair in thrown up in a messy bun, she’s not wearing makeup and she just really doesn’t want to deal with anyone today. She flops onto the couch, trying to block out the rhythm of silence then knocking.

“Zoey, please open the door,” Sam’s voice, though muffled by the wood is still loud and clear.

Shit, that’s right. He has the day off. Zoey makes no move to get off the couch. Instead, she tugs a throw blanket off the back of the sofa and curls up under it. She doesn’t want to see him.

“Z, c’mon, talk to me!”

Tears well up in her eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about!” she calls back.

“Let me explain!”

Those words get her on her feet as she storms over to the door, flinging it open. “Explain what?” She demands. The tears streaming down her face burn. “You’re  _ married _ , Sam! What more do you need to explain?”

Sam looks  _ lost _ . “I’ll leave her, please, Zoey, I don’t want to lose you.”

A small sound of disgust leaves Zoey. “Are you serious? She  _ loves  _ you. She’s done nothing wrong. You’re the asshole who went after someone else when you were in a supposedly committed relationship! How can I even trust you after this? How do I know you won’t do the same to me?!” She shakes her head. “I can’t, Sam. We’re done.”

She doesn’t wait for an answer before closing the door in his face, taking care to lock it. It’s not worth it. He’s not worth it.


End file.
